Sobreviviente
by Victoire Black
Summary: "El pequeño Sirius acaba de nacer", escribió el honorable Cepheus Black en un pergamino en blanco. Era una lástima que no tuvieran seguridad alguna de que ese niño fuera a sobrevivir. Había sido el sexto, pero a la vez el primero. Anya gritó. Cepheus lloró. Sirius I se iba a ir pronto, pero no sin luchar.


_El Potterverso es de Jotaká. _

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre "Familia Black" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

"**SOBREVIVIENTE**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

**I**

"_El pequeño Sirius acaba de nacer_", escribió el honorable Cepheus Black en un pergamino en blanco. La larga pluma de ganso le rozaba la nariz, pero su felicidad le permitía ignorar ese hecho. En caso contrario, hubiera mandado a su incompetente elfo doméstico a ahogarse en un charco él mismo por no haber medido con exactitud la longitud entre su nariz y la mesa en la cual solía sentarse.

"_Anya está muy cansada_", añadió sin perder esa sonrisa para nada usual en él. "_De igual forma, no puede evitar tener ganas de gritar de alegría. Tanto así, que su emoción solo le permite hablar en ruso. No sé, no lo comprendo, pero si ella es feliz, yo también lo soy_".

Un llanto se sintió a lo lejos, y Cepheus dejó la pluma de lado para ir a ver lo que le ocurría a su hijo. Aún luego de haber pasado dos días desde su nacimiento, no se había atrevido a tocarlo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Qué era su hijo, por Salazar! Pero su fundamento era claro. Todos los hijos que anteriormente habían crecido en el vientre de su Anya habían dejado de vivir al momento del parto. Todos y cada uno de ellos (Hydra, Draco, Ophiuchus, Lyra y Perseus) habían sido recibidos por los brazos de su padre. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían muerto antes de poder tocarlo.

Subió a paso lento pero firme por las escaleras de la antigua casa de la familia Black. Los elfos corrían como ratas alrededor de todos los pisos de la casa, tratando por todos los medios de evitar a su amo. Una elfina se había animado a salir a su paso por una puerta del tercer piso para comunicarle lo que ocurría con su pequeño.

—Amo —exclamó la criatura casi sin aire—, Glimpsy no sabe qué hacer. El niño Sirius está morado, y todo lo que Glimpsy intenta no funciona, amo.

Cepheus comenzó a hiperventilar. Habían pasado solo dos horas desde el nacimiento del niño, un record en cuanto a hijos con vida se trataba... ¿Y ahora este pequeño también se iba a ir? No, ¡claro que no! Él no lo iba a permitir, y estaba seguro que Anya tampoco. Corrió hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba su mujer, y entró de golpe.

Era verdad: Sirius estaba morado, y se notaba que le costaba mucho respirar. Las lágrimas caían por sus pequeñas mejillas, pero no parecía con fuerzas para llorar. La que sí estaba gritando como una loca en medio del llanto era su madre.

—Cepheus, _davay, potoropites'! Posmotrite, _Merlin_! Vy ponimayete, kak rebenok? On ne vyzhivet! Sdelay chto-nibud'!_ —los gritos en ruso eran típicos de Anya cuando la sacudían emociones fuertes, pero esta vez su marido no tenía tiempo para sentarse a escucharla con detenimiento para poder entender lo que decía. Tomó a su hijo en brazos y le golpeó con suavidad la espalda repetidas veces... Sirius seguía morado.

—_Caput bullae_... —susurró Cepheus señalando con la varita la cabeza del niño, y un enorme globo parecido a una pecera lo rodeó. Los gritos de Anya se sentían cada vez más fuertes—. ¡Calla, mujer, calla!

Se veía claramente que el pequeño estaba comenzando a respirar mejor, y el color de sus mejillas se estaba volviendo rojo. Su padre suspiró, y su madre por fin dejó de gritar.

* * *

**II**

—Mami —susurró un diminuto niño de escasos tres años, entrando en la habitación donde dormían sus padres—, me duele.

—¿Qué pasa, Sirius? —quiso saber Anya, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con lágrimas en los de su hijo.

—_Mama_,_ eto bol'no_ —volvió a decir, esta vez en ruso, notando que su madre no lo había oído. Ella hizo que subiera a la cama, y despertó a su marido—. Mami...

—Calma, hijo, calma... ¡Cepheus!

—Por Salazar, mujer, ¿qué ocurre? —se quejó él de mal humor, pero apenas notó que su hijo mayor estaba allí, supuso que era algo importante.

—Duele, papi —sollozó el niño, apretándose con fuerza el pecho.

Ambos padres se miraron a los ojos, a sabiendas de que nada podían hacer para ayudar a su hijo. Lo acostaron en medio de ambos, y fueron sus caricias las que lo hicieron finalmente dormir. Temían que ese sueño no tuviera retorno, por lo que pasaron la noche en vela, observando a su pequeño sufrir mientras dormía.

* * *

**III**

—Ma —llamó Elladora desde su lugar en la mesa. Anya la miró con curiosidad, dado que su hija no era de hablar durante las comidas—. Si como mucho mucho mucho, ¿acaso quedaré como tú?

Todos en la mesa rieron, y la pequeña Ella los imitó sin comprender. Su madre estiró el brazo para tomar su pequeña mano, que luego depositó sobre el enorme bulto que resaltaba en su vestido.

—No, querida —sonrió ampliamente—. Lo que tengo aquí dentro es un hermanito, no comida —explicó, pero Elladora no parecía terminar de entenderlo, dado que preguntó:

—¿Y por qué te lo comiste? ¿No me comerás a mí?

—No seas tonta —se quejó su hermano Phineas—, tú no...

Pero algo interrumpió su discurso. Lo que era la habitual tos del hijo mayor de la pareja se había convertido en un fuerte sonido que asustó a todos en la familia. Apenas dirigieron la mirada hacia el niño, notaron que se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo. Cepheus se levantó de la mesa importándole cada vez menos los dichosos modales, y levantó en brazos a su hijo para llevarlo a toda velocidad a su habitación. Anya gritó algo en ruso a los demás pequeños, y corrió detrás de su marido.

A Sirius Black le quedaba cada vez menos tiempo de vida, y todos en la casa lo sabían.

* * *

**IV**

Tosió. Abrió los ojos y al instante los volvió a cerrar. Anya sollozaba acariciándole los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente, y Cepheus estaba rígido en su silla, sin sacar su mirada del cuerpo de su primogénito. El movimiento irregular de su pecho al respirar lo hipnotizaba, y temía que si dejaba de observarlo, éste se detendría. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría? "Casi nada", indicaba algo en el inconsciente de los padres, pero ninguno quería oírlo.

Era un héroe, un pequeño valiente que había sobrevivido a muchas cosas desde el día en que había nacido. Primero, había sobrevivido al parto, y eso ya era mucho decir entre los Black. Luego, se había sobrepuesto de muchos de los ataques que había tenido desde temprano... ¿Podían esperar para él una vida longeva? No, y secretamente lo sabían, pero ninguno se animaba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Mami —oyeron la voz cansada de Sirius luego de varios días—, papi...

—¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo? ¡Oh, Merlín!

—Ya no me duele tanto —les contó el pequeño, tratando de empujar las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba para formar una sonrisa. Anya suspiró y sonrió junto a él, pero en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal.

El movimiento del pecho de su hijo había cesado. No había sonido alguno en la habitación más que la respiración agitada de los padres. Los ojos del chico estaban vidriosos... y esa sonrisa estaba aún ahí. Cepheus no tuvo tiempo para nada antes que un grito lleno de dolor y angustia saliera de la garganta de su mujer.

Sirius acababa de morir, y nada que él hiciera iba a hacer que volviera a vivir.


End file.
